ehrgeizfandomcom-20200214-history
Koji Masuda
Koji Masuda (増田 光司) is a character from Ehrgeiz. He is the estranged father of Yoko Kishibojin and the archaeology professor of Clair Andrews in the side game, Forsaken Dungeon. He is also the current 3-time reigning champion of the Ehrgeiz Championship Tournament. History Father of Yoko Kishibojin, and 3 time consecutive reigning champion of the Ehrgeiz Championship Tournament. He is also an archaeologist seeking to uncover the truth behind the mysteries surrounding the ancient ruin. In the side quest, Forsaken Dungeon which takes place after he sends the letter to his daughter, Yoko to carry out in acquiring the Ehrgeiz and to investigate its suspicious activities. He simply explains to his student and partner, Clair Andrews about the history of age which it begins everything as few scholars throughout the world believe this. Clair notices him for being one of the top scholars and Koji tells her that this idea does not accept as a theory. Koji now explains about the ancient weapon from 50 years ago where a former lord of the castle in Germany holds this ancient weapon through a transaction of the local merchant and the ancient weapon he holds was embedded with the stone and that stone was the key to answer the mystery of immortality (Ken "Godhand" Mishima, Dasher Inoba and Lee Shuwen are also seeking for the ancient weapon and its power in their stories). Clair happily decides that both of them are going to search for it which Koji simply agrees making Clair excitedly to take on the adventure. Arriving at the ancient ruins, Clair noticed the ruins is in 1000 BC and Koji knows it was a decoy to make an ultimate-artifact, both proceeds to get down and Clair found the stairs to go down as they went straight through another staircase and the scene flashes in white. Koji ends up in a bed as he wakes up while Clair is with him. He meets the hotel manager who found them unconscious on the outskirts of the town and he was the one who brings them to his hotel. The hotel manager gives him a dagger, a shield, and both fire and ice materia in order to survive the dungeon survival within the Forsaken Dungeon. He manages to explore throughout the Forsaken Dungeon where he defeats most guardians who guard the materia and dodging several traps within the dungeon. Upon reaching through a deeper dungeon, Koji encounters a T-rex monster who guards the ultimate materia and he manages to defeat it in order to obtain it. Therefore, he also encounters Ultros who guards the well within the deeper dungeon. Koji later defeats a Minotaur another materia guardian who guards the Holy materia. Koji was then attacked by an unknown assailant which resulted him being knocked unconscious and ends up in a hotel. This forces his student, Clair to continue their search for the Ehrgeiz stone. However when Clair defeated the red and black dragon with her own two hands, she was severely burned in a deadly fire explosion and she died. Koji later awakens from his injuries, and sensing his student is in trouble, he proceeds to find her throughout the dungeon. Koji finds Clair who was killed in a deadly fire explosion, Koji becomes upset of his student's fate and decides to find a way to revive Clair. Koji now fights a monster Phoenix which is the final guardian of the Forsaken Dungeon. After defeating the monster Phoenix, it drops a Phoenix Down. Koji takes it and uses it to revive Clair. After Clair was miraculously brought back to life with the use of the Phoenix Down, the loss of the Phoenix has taken away the only remaining link to immortality throughout the dimensions. This marks the end of the challenge against the guardians and seals away the mystery and ambition into the eternity of time. Koji was unaware that his daughter, Yoko managed to gain the Ehrgeiz Sword after she defeated the Red Scorpion and stopped their suspicious activities within the Ehrgeiz tournament. And that the Ehrgeiz stone that they were searching within the Forsaken Dungeon, was not in the dungeon, but was currently embedded within the Ehrgeiz Sword. Gameplay Unlike his estranged daughter Yoko who fights with her mother's fighting style, Kishibojin-ryu Jyujutsu, Koji's fighting style is a Mixed Martial Arts and Assassination Arts which his role in the game as a mixed martial artist who became the 3-time reigning Ehrgeiz champion. Koji can take down his opponent with both punches and kicks especially few of its wrestling type moves are used such as knocking his opponent with a heavy blow in mid-air and doing Moonsault on his opponent. His unique ability has him like most mixed martial artists do is to take down his opponent by tackling them through the ground and unleashes a flurry of punches on his downed opponent and throws them down to the ground as an additional blow. During charge, he is expert in assassination throws which he breaks his opponent's right arm and left leg. He can also breaks his opponent's neck and a combo of break throws that can incapacitate his opponent by breaking both arms, legs, neck, spine until he stomps them with his own foot towards his opponent's face while on the ground. In Forsaken Dungeon, he maintains his fighting abilities and he is able to wield a short sword, a long sword and a shield to make a strong damage to his opponent with several strikes. He can also wields two-handed sword and Cloud's Buster Sword to make heavy damage and he can be equipped with an helmet and armor to make resistance to damage. He also can cast several kinds of materia at his disposal. Moves To be added Gallery File:Koji Matsuda Full.png File:Clair And Koji Artwork.png File:Koji Costumes.png File:Booklet Koji.png Category:Characters